Fear Itself
by Dragon's Return
Summary: Rated PG-13 for...scary sceens? Meh...A murderer is in the Smashers house...so people will be dying. Don't read if you don't to see people die! Hehe.
1. Fear of the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own it...never shall, never will. It all belongs to the evil Nintendo.  
  
A/N: I got bored so I wanted to make a scary fic!  
  
Fear itself  
  
Chapter I- Fear of the Dark  
  
It was a dark evening in the Smasher's mansion. The pale moon shown down into a hallway, lighting the way for one lonely Smasher, Young Link. He was holding in his hand a glass of milk and was walking towards his room.  
  
"I don't like the dark..." Young Link said to the darkness.  
  
Young Link contiuned his way down the hall. A cloud past over the moon and the hall went pitch black and it scared the Mini Link into a run. As Young Link ran, the darkness of the hall grew greater. All light seemed to have left the hall and Young Link was blindly walking through the halls, feeling along the wall.  
  
"Stupid dark. Who invented darkness?!" He whined to himself, slowing down to a walking pace. As he wandered deeper into the dark hall, the sound of blowing wind was heard behind. He shook it off as an open window or vent. But then he heard footsteps. He quickened his pace as they got closer. He started running, but the footsteps grew louder and faster which each of his steps. A cold wind blew over him, his blood freezing over and send a chill running down his spine. Young Link reached his room, threw open the door and bolted inside. He slamed the door closed. "Stupid...dark..." He panted, falling to the ground. He reached up and flicked the light switch. It refused to go on. He got up and contiuned to flick it on and off. "Grrrrrrr!" He yelled, punching the wall.   
  
"Darkness." Came a cold voice from Young Link's room.  
  
Young Link stood straight up against the wall and looked helplessly into the dark. "Wh-who is there?" He said, shaking.  
  
"You fear the dark, because you can not see what lingers in the blackness." The voice said, getting closer to Young Link.   
  
He didn't move, his body seemed stuck on the wall. "N-No! I'm not afraid of the dark!" He said, trying his best to act brave.  
  
"What you can not see turns to confusion, then the confusion to doubt, and doubt to fear. You have every right to be afraid of the dark."   
  
Young Link reached for the door and tried to open it, but it refused to move. He turned and began yanking on the door knob, pulling and turning. "Open please!" He yelled at the door. As he tried with all his might to open the door, the cold wind blew over him and surrouned him. He was trapped in a whirlwind of darkness.  
  
"I'm afraid that your time to face your fear is over." The voice said, now ontop of Young Link.   
  
Young Link looked up and let out a loud scream, which turned to a low yell, then into a muffled whine, then the mutters of a sleeping person until his mutters faded away...  
  
---The next morning---  
  
It was about 10:30 AM, All of the Smashers, besides Young Link, Ness, Popo, Nana, Pichu and Jigglypuff (Who enjoy sleeping in), were gathered in the dinning hall, having their normal breakfast. Their conversations were joyful, consisting of their plans for the day ahead, the matches they will be fighting in today, and the up coming Super Smash Bros. Tournament this week. Master Hand floated into the dinning room and let out a loud ahem, gaining the attention of all the Smasher. "Good morning..." He said slowly.  
  
"Good Morning!" Most of the other Smashers replied.  
  
"There is something I must tell you..." He mutter.  
  
"What?" Asked Roy.  
  
"Is it about the tournament!?" Falco asked with a smile.  
  
"Somewhat..." The hand said. "We won't be having one this week." The Smashers moaned in sadness. "But thats only out of your safety!" He said quickly.  
  
"We've never gotten hurt before..." Samus said.  
  
"YEAH!" The Smashers yelled in unison.  
  
Master Hand sighed and contiuned. "I know, I know, but there is a good reason for it. Young Link was found this morning in his room, dead." He paused and looked at the Smashers. Some were staring in disbelief, and some acted as if it was a joke, most were in shock. "His body was cold and pale, his eyes were wide open and looked as if he had just seen death in the face. No blood was spilled. He looks as if he was 'scared' to death."  
  
There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "Who did it?" Peach said, atlast.  
  
"I don't know. But whoever it is might still be in the house, and for your best safty, that we don't have a big gathering like a tournament, where he could strike a number of people. Crazy Hand and Myself will make sure that everyone returns to their rooms safely and no more matches until this person is caught." Master Hand floated in his spot for a few seconds before saying, "There...was something else found at the murder site..." He said. "A note. It was written in a odd language that I couldn't understand. Crazy could read most of it, however. He said it was an old language of people who have been thought to be dead..."  
  
"What did it say?" Most of the Smashers asked.  
  
Master Hand began speaking in a language unknown to any of the Smashers. It sounded very beautiful and it put the Smashers at rest and, even with the death of Young Link on their mind, made them feel as if there was nothing to worry about. When He finished, he translated it into English. "Darkness. That is what this boy feared. And his time came to face his fear. Your time is coming too. Face your fear and join your friend. Twenty-five Smashers remain. Death will claim you all."  
  
"That sounded so much better in the other language..." Bowser said, before turning back to eat his food. Zelda shot a death glare at Bowser for his lack of caring...but what else would you expect from a evil turtle.  
  
"Something really troubles me..." Master Hand spoke up. "When I check the security cameras, I saw no one entering or leaving the house all night. It means that the murder is still in the house. But..." He paused and floated around. "I checked all the spare rooms, where he or she could hide, and found nothing...It could mean that it is not human, a ghost or something...Or it could mean that one of you is the killer..."  
  
The Smashers gasped. One of them? Who...who would kill Young Link?! Who?! Most of them turned towards Bowser, Gannondorf and some even towards Mewtwo. "Now, now, don't jump to hasty conclustions." Master Hand said. "We will install a camera in everyone's room, for safety."  
  
"So this means we can't do anything?" Luigi asked.  
  
Master Hand shook his...uh...hand. "No, no. It means you'll be watched twenty-four, seven! But you can still go about your normal jobs and such. Just no fighting."   
  
At that moment, Crazy Hand floated into the room at a rapid speed. "Bro! You had better come look at this!!" He yelled at his brother. He floated out of the room with Master Hand on his tail.   
  
The Smashers were left to ponder what had happened. "A murderer..." Mutter Fox. "Who would do such a thing?"  
  
"And why!" Added Yoshi.   
  
"I'm scared!" Yelled Peach and grabbed onto Mario. "I don't wanna die!"  
  
"I won't let anyone touch you!" Mario said, placing his arm around Peach.   
  
While the Smashers talked, the clouds began to cover the Sun. The light stopped shining down onto the Smasher's mansion, and the clouds fell into a dark overcast.   
  
---Upstairs---  
  
Master and Crazy hand floated threw the halls of the mansion till they came across a pale Ness. He was looking inside a room, his body shaking and shivering. Master Hand entered the room as Crazy Hand began to comfort Ness. "What did you see?" He asked the shaking boy.  
  
"Nothing...all I heard was a screem and then...I just remember seeing..." Ness mutter and tried to think of the best way to discribe it. "...Fear itself..."  
  
Master Hand floated out of the room and shook his...body...again. "He's dead."  
  
Crazy Hand sighed. "We had better wake up the Ice Climbers and Jigglypuff..." He said, closing the door to Pichu's room...  
  
TBC...If you liked it!  
  
A/N: I love killing! =D I'm so evil. Did you like? Hate? Tell me what you think! Ooooh and flames will be used to light my fire for my camping trip =D Also, feel free to say who you think the killer is. Cause it's gonna be a Smasher...or is it?! 


	2. Fear of Spaces

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, maybe just the killer...if he's not a smasher!  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry if there isn't alot of your fav. Smasher, but with 23 Smashers jumping around its hard to focus on one!   
  
Fear itself  
  
Chapter 2- Fear of Spaces  
  
---Pichu's Room---  
  
Roy tapped the window in Pichu's room. It was fozen over. "This is weird..." He mutter, looking at the window.  
  
Peach turned and joined Roy at the window. "It's...ice?" She asked, turning to Roy. He nodded and she went on. "How? How could I frozen in the middle of the summer?!" She exclaimed.   
  
"I have no clue." Roy said, turning away from the window. "Did you guys find anything?" He asked to Marth, Samus, Popo and Yoshi, who were searching the room for clues.  
  
"Nope..." "Nothing." "'fraid not!" Were the replies from Marth, Yoshi and Popo.  
  
"I did." Samus said, holding up a letter.  
  
Master Hand, who was watching from the door, quickly floated over to Samus and took the letter. "It's in the same writing as the last." He said, scanning the paper over. "I had better get my brother to translate it." And with that, he floated out of the room.  
  
Marth stood up and crossed his arms. "Well, I've never seen a murder like this before!" He said.  
  
"You've never seen a murder before." Popo giggled, trying to lighten the seen.  
  
"He's right...Marth, that is." Samus said, looking under a dresser. "No blood...nothing seems out of place...no signs of a fight!"  
  
"Pichu would never have given a fight anyway." Popo added.  
  
"Well, he still just wouldn't let them KILL him!" Samus replied. Popo nodded and stayed quiet. "It's very weird."  
  
"I wonder..." Peach said, putting her hand to her chin. "Maybe the person is only going after the little kids. He's killed Pichu and Young Link."  
  
Yoshi shook his head. "No, no. If he was, then he would have killed Ness."  
  
"True..."  
  
Roy looked at some pictures on Pichu's desk. Most of them had pictures of him and Pikachu, him and Jigglypuff and some with all the Smashers. But the last picture made him look again. It had, in order, Young Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness, Roy, Popo, Nana, Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Peach, Pikachu, Mewtwo, DK, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Kirby, Samus, Dr. Mario and Link standing in a line. Behind them was Master and Crazy Hand. "It couldn't be...just dumb luck." He muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Marth asked his friend. Roy pointed to the picture and Marth picked it up for a closer look. "Hmm..." He gasped and showed the picture to Roy. "Look. Over Young Link and Pichu's head!" He yelled. Roy took a closer look and saw two halos drawn over their heads.  
  
"Would the murderer be going in this order?!" He asked.   
  
"It was the first picture we ever took together...that MIGHT be why..."  
  
"Then that would mean...Gannondork is next!" Roy yelled to the room.  
  
Popo, Samus, Yoshi and Peach turned their heads to look at Marth and Roy. Marth explained to the group what they have discovered, and they quickly rushed out of the room to find Gannondorf.  
  
---The Fighting Chamber---  
  
"No fighting, no fighting, argh!" Muttered Gannondorf as he walked into the fighting chamber. This room is where they would get teleported to the battle feild, and itself, was very small. He walked over to the platforms what would transport them to the feild. "What does he think I'll do in my spare time!" There was a cold wind behind him, as well as the sound of footsteps. He turned around and saw no one. "Is someone there?" He asked the Chamber.  
  
"No..." Came the reply.  
  
Gannondorf gave a weak laugh. "Oh yes, very funny indeed. Now, come out and show yourself." The room grew darker and the white walls began to turn grey. Gannondorf looked around, getting into a fighting postion. "Stupid tricks!" He yelled. The walls began to close inward. Gannondorf looked around as the rooms began to shrink. "Um...okay! Stop!" He said. Gannondorf really didn't enjoy closed spaces...not at all.  
  
"Your afraid..." Came the same chilling voice.  
  
"Of course not!" He boasted, folding his arms. "I, Gannondorf, am never afraid!"  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Your sweating, your heart rates increased and your knees are shaking. Your breathing rather fast."  
  
The walls began to close in more. Gannondorf looked as the walls were nearly ontop of him. He began taking short breaths, and they soon turned into pants. "Okay! I'm a little afraid of closed spaces...please, let me out! You win!" He said, looking around. The door was no where to be seen. He franticly began looking around the closing room, trying to find his way out. "Please! Stop!" He yelled again before letting a loud, "STOP!" But the wall were touching him now and he breathing was brought to a quick pant, not enough for air to even get in. He was getting light headed and dizzy.  
  
"Your time to face your fear is over...now you must die."   
  
"W-w-wait!" Was all Gannondorf could say before he felt the chilling air around him. The walls closed in and he let out one last scream before he fell to the floor, dead.  
  
---Living Room---  
  
"Did you hear that?" Fox said, looking up in the direction of the yell.  
  
"It sounded like Gannondork." Kirby replied, hopping off the sofa where he was laying. "We better go make sure he's okay." And with that, Fox and Kirby ran off to the Fighting Chamber.  
  
---That night, at the Dinning Room---  
  
The un-easy Smasher sat down at the table, picking at their food. Some refused to eat, for fear it was poison. Master Hand floated in with a note that was found on Gannondorf's body. "I'm sure by now you've found out about Gannondorf's death." He said with sadness in his voice. "Kirby and Fox found this note, and it says, 'Spaces. That is what this man feared. And his time came to face his fear. Your time is coming too. Face your fear and join your friend. Twenty-Three Smashers remain. Oh, and, Marth and Roy...That picture was just dumb luck, but thanks for giving me the idea! Maybe I'll hang onto it for a while!'" The entire dining hall, minus Popo, Yoshi, Peach and Samus, turned to Marth and Roy. "I think you better tell us what this picture is."  
  
"It was a picture in Pichu's room." Roy started. "It had us all lined up. Young Link, Pichu, and then Gannondorf..."  
  
"Who was next in line!" Asked, no, rather yelled Master Hand.  
  
"Ness..."  
  
TBC 


	3. Fear of Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own it...or anything...Nintendo does though.  
  
A/N: I enjoy writing this story!  
  
Fear itself  
  
Chapter 3- Fear of Nightmares  
  
Dreams...such bliss...such happiness...most of the time. Luck for Ness, his dream was a sweet one. The little boy was sitting in a feild with his, 'girlfriend', Paula. They were staring up at the drifting clouds, not a caaaaaare in the world... "I love you Paula!" Ness smiled and placed a kiss on Paula's lips.  
  
"I love you Ness!" Paula said, returning the kiss.  
  
"I love you Paula!"  
  
"I love you Ness!"  
  
This countinued for sometime. Ness's sub-conscience was in a very peaceful state of mind, not caring for anything but his love, Paula. But soon a grey overcast clouded the sun. Paula and Ness turned upward to watch as rain clouds and mist began to form. "What's going on Ness?" Paula asked, holding onto the boy.  
  
Before Ness could reply, Paula's body began to twist and crunch. Ness backed away from Paula as she fell to the floor, her bones breaking and he body bleed. "Paula! Paula!" Ness yelled, but he was helpless to watch his friend fall limp in a puddle of blood, her bones mangled and body broken.  
  
"Dreams..." Came a chilling voice from deep in Ness's dream world.  
  
"Is someone there?" Ness said, looking around. "Your voice...sounds..."  
  
"Dreams are suppose to be full of happiness, right?"  
  
"Who are you? I've heard your voice before." A cloaked figure appear infront of Ness, followed by a wave of frezzing cold air, which pushed him down onto the ground. "Yo-yo-yo-you!" He yelled, moving back from the cloaked person. "Your the one who killed Pichu!"  
  
The cloaked person began walking towards Ness. With each step, the air grew thinner and colder. The grass and flowers, which were green and full of life, when stepped on, shriveled and froze. "You fear nightmares."  
  
"Do-doesn't everybody?!" He said, standing up. "Go away! This is my dream!"  
  
"Are you afraid?" The person said, stepping closer towards the shivering boy.  
  
He nodded weakly. "Yes! Yes I am afraid! Now go away!"  
  
The figure was now right up to Ness. "The time to face your fear is over." It said, holding up its arms. As the figure did so, a great rush of cold air surrounded Ness. He let out a scream, but nothing was heard. His eyes rolled back and his mind fell into darkness and death.  
  
---Hospital Wing---  
  
Master and Crazy Hand, followed by Dr. Mario, Roy, Popo, Yoshi, Samus, Peach, Marth, Link, and Luigi, rushed into the room where Ness was recovering from the shock he had after seeing Pichu's killer. When Dr. Mario saw that he was breathing, he quickly got some of his medical tools out and began checking for any signs of life. A good while pasted before the doc gave up and turned to the others. "He's dead."  
  
Popo looked down at the floor, his eyes starting to be overrun by tears. Yoshi shook his head, Peach broke down crying as Luigi and Samus held her and the rest just stood there, staring at the fourth victim of fear.  
  
Crazy Hand floated over to the body of Ness and noticed a note pinned onto his shirt. "'Nightmares. That is what this boy feared. And his time came to face his fear. Your time is coming too. Twenty-Two Smashers remain. Death will claim you all.'" He read aloud.   
  
A long silence followed. The other sound was that of Popo and Peach crying. Master Hand atlast spoke up. "Who is next on the picture?"  
  
Samus, Yoshi and Marth turned to Roy. He gulped and said, "Me."  
  
"Then we can not let you out of our sight. You will be under our watchful eyes from now until we figure out who is doing this." Master Hand said, floating up to the red haired boy.   
  
---That night, the living room---  
  
The 22 remaining Smashers were sitting down, trying to get the murders off their minds. It was 10:43 PM. They sat, watching the T.V., or stared at the T.V.. Most were deep in thought about how they were going to survive the night. The door had bolted from the outside early today and there was no place they could exit from. And on the door was the note reading, "Death will claim us all..." Mutter Mewtwo as he 'watched' the television.   
  
"How did...he die..." Came the weak voice of Pikachu. The Smashers mutter and shifted in their seats but said nothing. "Oh come on! I know that's all you guys are thinking about!"  
  
"As far as I can see," Dr. Mario began, "He died in his sleep, of natural causes."  
  
"It couldn't be natural!" Yelled Mario. "He was next in the picture, and he was next to die!"  
  
"Somehow the murderer got into his head and killed him...I'm guessing..." Yoshi said, looking at the floor.  
  
"But who could do that?" Link asked. "You would need pys-" He stopped mid-sentence. "Psychic powers...right?"  
  
The Smashers looked up from the T.V. and turned towards Mewtwo. Did he do it? Is he the murderer? Mewtwo noticed that they were all staring at him. "What? You think I killed Ness?!" No one said yes, but of course, no one said no either. "I was down here the whole time! How could I have killed him?!"  
  
"You can...teleport..." Nana said, playing with her thumbs, hoping that the cat pokemon did not wish to take his anger out on her.  
  
"So?!" He yelled. "Zelda can teleport, and yet you don't call her a murderer!" All of the Smashers, minus Link, Zelda and Mewtwo, turned quickly towards Zelda.  
  
"No! No! I couldn't have killed him!" She pleaed.  
  
"She's right!" Link agreed. "Why would she kill Young Link?"  
  
"Why would any of us kill Young Link! Or any of them!" Bowser yelled, surpirsing everyone. He took notice of this. "Heh...Killing is not my way of doing things. Kidnapping, yes. Killing...eh...I don't like it that much." He said sitting back in his chair and placing his hands, erm, rather claws behind his head. It was true though. Bowser never really killed anything unless he was really bored, angry or drunk. And Gannondorf was his best friend...  
  
"Still..." Captain Falcon said. "The clues for Ness's death are pointing towards Mewtwo and Zelda." Mewtwo balled his hands into fists and Zelda kept shaking her head 'no'.  
  
"Can anyone else use PSI?" Asked DK, looking around the room. No one rasied their hand.  
  
"If the killer uses PSI," Fox stated, "Then if they aren't Zelda and Mewtwo, why would they let themself be known?!" DK frowned and slid down in his chair. He was only trying to help!  
  
"I don't think it was Zelda or Mewtwo..." Jigglypuff said, softly.   
  
"Why?" Came the reply from all of the Smashers.  
  
"Because, they were down here when you all rushed upstairs to check on Ness."  
  
"They could have killed him before." Marth pointed out. Jigglypuff sighed and nodded.  
  
"Maybe we should make two people follow Mewtwo and Zelda around or something." Mr. Game & Watch spoke atlast.   
  
"And have them wait around to be killed?!" Peach yelled, causing Zelda and Mewtwo to growl. "But...if one of you is the murderer, then you can cast a spell on the person following you and make the forget everyone or kill them, or somthing!"   
  
"Who was next on the picture?" Asked Kirby.  
  
"Me." Roy said weakly. "Why would you like to know?"  
  
The Smashers turned to Kirby now. Kirby glupped. "Gheesh! I was just asking! Don't go all crazy on me!"  
  
"Kirby could have sucked in Ness, Mewtwo or Zelda and kept their pyschic powers." Mario said.  
  
"WHAT?! THAT'S STUPID! NO! I DID NOT KILL NESS!" He screamed. Most of the Smashers turned away, some stared and eyed the puffball until they figured it was best left as it is.  
  
"The killer is acting using our fears, right?" Falco asked the group. The sat for a second before nodding. Atleast that what they think he's doing. "Then what is your biggest fear, Roy?"  
  
"Um..." Roy trailed off, glancing around. "Not too sure."  
  
"Spiders?" Zelda asked and got a head shake no.  
  
"Water?" Peach asked and got the same anwser.  
  
"Clowns?" Jigglypuff asked, getting weird looks and a no.  
  
"High Places?" Asked Luigi and his anwser was another no.  
  
"The cold?" Asked Bowser. He too got some weird glances. "What?! I'm a lizard! I don't like the cold..." His anwser was a no.  
  
"Me-mexicans?" Asked Falco weakly. Of all the glances, he got the weirdest. "I have a bad history with them...they scare me..." He mutter, sinking into the sofa. (A/N: Sorry if that offened you, its just one of my friends is afraid of Mexicans and I wanted to put it in there to make SOME humor)  
  
Slowly, everyone said the weirdest and scariest things, from Butterflies to Bridges, Dinosaurs to Digglets, Roy said no. "I guess I really don't fear anything..." He said, slowly.  
  
"Every human fears something." Mewtwo stated. "You just don't know what it is. You've burried it deep down that you only know you fear it when your faceing it."  
  
"I'm sorry to end your debate," Master Hand yelled from the upstairs level. "But it's time for you to go to bed!"  
  
Crazy Hand floated into the living room and took the 22 Smashers to their rooms. After his long trip, he returned to his and his brothers room. "They are all in bed." He said.  
  
"Did you see their conversation?" He asked his brother and got a shake of the hand as a no. "Their foundations are begining to come un-done. Soon they will fall and everyone will be the murderer." He sighed. "It's only a madder of time till the murderer claims them all...Crazy..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We MUST do something..." He said as he floated out of the room and towards Roy's.  
  
Is Mewtwo or Zelda the murderer? Or maybe even Kirby? Can Master and Crazy hand keep safe the remaining Smashers? Find out next time!!! Wait...no you wont...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I like the giant debate. It was fun to write. Hehe! 


	4. Fear of Needles

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine...  
  
A/N: Bloooooooooood and gooooooooooooore is fuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
Fear Itself  
  
Chapter 4- Fear of Needles  
  
Roy sat on his bed, staring at the window. His room was dark and the moon was covered by the clouds outside his window, not sending any moonlight into the teens room. "What do I fear then..." He thought to himself. There was a knock on his door. He jumped and fell off with a loud thud. "Ow..." He muttered. Roy stood up and yelled, "Who is there?"  
  
"It's us..." Came the reply.  
  
"Us?" Roy asked.  
  
The door cracked open slowly and inside stepped Yoshi, Samus, Peach, Marth and Popo. Ever since they searched Pichu's room, the group decided that they should share clues and any leads to the murderer. Along with them was Nana. "Heya Marth!" Popo said with a smile.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Roy asked. "Master Hand said we all have to stay in our own rooms...and also, I'm gonna be the next person killed! You guys aren't safe."  
  
Samus laughed. "Well, aren't you safer in a group, then alone?"  
  
Roy looked at the ground with a sigh. "Yeah, your right about that...but Master Hand might get mad if you guys are in here!" Before any could answer, another knock was heard on the door. The room froze. "W-who is there?" Asked Roy. No answer came, but instead another knock.  
  
"Is it...him?" Yoshi asked in a whisper, getting closer to Samus.  
  
Roy walked towards the door slowly. When he reached the door, he once again asked, "Is anyone there?"  
  
"No..." Was the reply on the other side. The door then flew open and a gush of chilling air flooded the room, frezzing Roy's window and sending his bed covers and random objects in his room flying. In the doorway was standing a black figure, covered in darkness. Roy stepped back and ran towards the others. The figure was about to follow, but it stopped and saw that Roy was not alone in the room. The creature let out a loud screech, causing the window and Samus's visor to break. Roy, Marth, Yoshi and Peach reached up to cover their ears from the loud yell, Popo and Nana fell unconscience on the ground and Samus's helmet protected her from the voice. The cloaked figure turned for the door and as it left, the cold air flew out of the room with the same speed it flew in, slamming the door as it left. As it did, the room was then overtaken by a rush of warm air.  
  
"What was that?!" Marth said, dropping his hands.  
  
"The murderer!" Peach exclaimed, running for the door. She flew it open and looked both ways for the black figure. Not one thing was in the hall. "No one is out there." She said, closing the door and turning back.  
  
Roy was lying on the floor, his skin as white as a ghost and his eyes were wide open. He was trembling and his breathing very fast. Samus, Marth and Yoshi were holding him up. "Roy? Whats wrong?" Asked Marth.  
  
"It...was...I saw..." He studdered.  
  
Master Hand bursted into the room. "Roy!" He yelled, floating over to the trembling teen. "Whats going on?" He asked the room.  
  
"The murderer came here!" Yoshi told the hand.   
  
Roy let out a gasp. The entire room turned to him. "Roy?" Asked Master Hand. Roy's body fell limp and his pluse stopped. In his left arm, a very large needle, with some green liquid at the point, rolled off and to the ground.   
  
Tied onto the needle was a note that Peach picked up. "Needles. That is what this man feared. And his time came to face his fear. Your time is coming too. Twenty-one Smashers remain.'" She said, giving the note to Master Hand.  
  
"You...can read this?" He asked the princess.   
  
"I'm just guessing..." She said quickly...a little too quickly.  
  
Master Hand sighed and closed the wide opened eyes of Roy. Marth began letting out slow sobs as Samus came over and began comforting him. Yoshi and Peach just stood there, looking away from Roy. "What happened to those two?" Asked Master Hand, referring to Popo and Nana.   
  
"They were knocked out by the scream the muderer yelled." Yoshi anwsered.   
  
---Down the hall---  
  
A cloaked figure peered around the corner at the room it had just ran from. "It's too risky to go in that order now..." It said. "I had better contact them and tell them there is a change in plans." The figure turned away and headed into the dark.  
  
---The next morning, Dinning Room---  
  
The Twenty-One Smashers sat at the table, not one talking. The chairs of Young Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness and Roy remained in their normal spots, no one trying to look towards them. "So..." Luigi said, trying to start converstaion. "Is anyone doing anything today?" The Smashers didn't answer.   
  
"I'm going to my room..." Kirby said, hoping out of his chair. Some of the other Smashers left as well, most in pairs. It was not safe alone anymore...  
  
Master Hand floated into the dinning room too see only Luigi, Link, Mario, Peach, Zelda, Yoshi and Jigglypuff sitting at the table. "Where are the others?" He asked.  
  
"They went to their rooms." Was the reply from Link.  
  
"Oh...well, I have some news. The needle that was found by Roy had fingerprints on them." Master Hand told them. The Smashers turned from their meals and faced the hand.  
  
"Who's were they?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"Hard to say, really." He started. "They somewhat like Pikachu's..."  
  
"Pikachu!?" Jigglypuff yelled. "NO! It can't be Pikachu! He was with me all last night! We stayed up all night!"  
  
Master Hand quited the puffball. "I said it looks like Pikachu's, but they also look like claws of some kind. Like Bowser's hands. But it isn't Bowsers finger prints, either."  
  
"So it is an animal who is the killer?" Asked Luigi.  
  
"Not sure...the murderer never left any weapons behind before, so why now? He could be trying to frame someone..."  
  
"Hmm..." Mario said, bringing his hand to his chin. "The murderer could have thought that last night we were getting too close to discovering his serect."  
  
"And he could have killed Roy and tried to cast the blame on someone else!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Well..." Yoshi began. "Last night the blame seemed to go towards Zelda and Mewtwo."   
  
"Kirby too! He did kinda leave in a hurry before." Link added and got a growl from Jigglypuff.  
  
Luigi shook his head. "No, Mewtwo is too smart. If WE figured this out, then he would have known that we think that someone is framing the other."  
  
"Wait..." Zelda said, biting her nail. "Could he be one of the people? The one who you thought died out."

Crazy Hand floated into the room, twitching. He let out a few odd yells before falling to the ground. "Crazy!" The Smashers all yelled at once.

Master Hand laughed. "That's normal..." He said, pointing to the clock. "It's his nap time."

TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry Roy fans! AHAHAHA! I didn't think this was a good chapter.


	5. Fear of Guilt

Disclaimer: ::yawn::  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA! By the way, here are the "votes" so far and what they have to say to you for voting them:  
  
1: Kirby  
  
1: Peach  
  
1: Crazy Hand  
  
Kirby: HEY!!!! I'm not the evil wittle killer...you mean mean people.  
  
Peach: Gasp? I was there when Roy died, how could meeeeeee be the killer?  
  
Crazy Hand: ABWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! (Ahem) Sorry, I just woke up.  
  
Me: Oooh and why not do this:  
  
---Smashers Killed: Young Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness, Roy---  
  
Fear Itself  
  
Chapter 5- Fear of Guilt  
  
---Some dark and spooky place---  
  
A cloaked figure made his way through a giant dark room. The only light was a small blue light emitting from a stand. The person whispered a chant, or spell, and the stand created a blue orb, floating above the black rock surface of the stand. The cloaked figure placed his small hands upon the orb and stood there for a good time. He was watching inside the orb as Master Hand hurried the Ice Climbers into their bedrooms. Once the door was locked, the hand floated to the ground and laid there, watching all that moved. "That hand is indeed a bother." The figure said, waving his hand, causing the image to disappear. "C! C! C, get in here." It yelled into the darkness.  
  
Another cloaked figure ran out from the darkness in a hurry. "Yes, my preicous, my love?" (A/N: I just wanted to put that in there XD Watching to much RotK) "Yes, my master?" The tall figure asked. His name was C.  
  
"We are no longer killing in that order." The cloaked figure told C.  
  
"Then who is next?" Asked C.  
  
"As of now, I'm not sure." The figure replied, turning away from C. "But I do want you to kill Master Hand."  
  
"Ma-Master hand?" C studdered. "Why him?!"  
  
"He is a thorn in my side. If he is not killed soon, he might find and kill us." C sighed and nodded, though it was unseen by the cloaked figure. "Thank you, C." As C began to leave, he was stopped by the same voice. "Oh, and the other." The figure turned to face C. "Make him meet with an 'accident', if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes Master." C said before leaving the room.  
  
---Hallway B (See bottom for details), Outside Popo and Nana's room---  
  
Master Hand sat and the floor, bored to tears. He looked up at the clock which hung on the wall across from him. "6 AM..They'll be waking soon." He muttered. There was sound, which sounded like footsteps. It quickly jolted Master Hand off the ground and into a fist. "Who is there!" He yelled into the hallway.  
  
"It's just me." Came the answer from behind Master Hand.  
  
Master Hand turned around and let out a sigh. "Phew. For a moment you scared me. What are you doi-" Before Master could finish, a giant hand reached out and grabbed Master Hand. Even though Master was strong, the grip of the other was too powerful in his tired state. The person began twisting Master Hand in odd ways, making bone crunching noises and sending him blood spewing through the breaks in skin. Within a few seconds, Master dropped to the floor, a mangled heap of bones and blood.   
  
The killer gave out a maniacal laugh before turning away from the dead hand. "Oops, almost forgot." He said, throwing a note onto the dead body of Master Hand. It read, 'Guilt. This is what this man feared. And his time came to face his fears. Your time is coming too. Death will claim you all.' The killer turned away and whispered, "Now for the other..."  
  
---That morning, same place---  
  
Nana opened the door her room with a yawn. She had no rest that night, her and Popo switched off watching the room every hour or so. She began walking but tripped over a big bump in the middle of the hall. The pink Ice Climber fell onto the floor with a "OOF!" and into some red liquid. She pushed herself up and looked around at the carpet. It was stained with blood. She looked for where it was coming from and then saw the dead hand lying on the ground. She froze in fear for a few moments before letting out a giant yell, waking the entire house. Nana fell to the ground, knocked out by the sight.  
  
---The Smasher's Indoor Garden---  
  
Link watched as Bowser and DK lowered body of Master Hand into the ground and let out a sigh. "Without Master Hand, all hope seems lost."  
  
The Body of Master Hand was lowered next to the other graves of Young Link, Pichu, Ness, Gannondorf and Roy. Captain Falcon and Pikachu ran into the room, stopping and gasping for air. Dr. Mario turned to the duo and asked, "Where is Crazy Hand?"  
  
Pikachu tried to answer, but kept gasping for air. Captain Falcon, who was in better shape, was able to reply. "We ran to his room and found blood stains on the carpet."  
  
"We couldn't find his body." Pikachu said, catching his breath.  
  
Mario was looking at the note that was found on Master Hand's body. "This was written in English." He said, handing the note to Kirby, the person closest to him. "The others were written in that other language." As he finished his sentance, Bowser and DK finished filling the hole up with dirt.   
  
"Maybe..." Luigi started. "The killer knew he would kill Crazy, the translator, so now he's writing them in English for us to read." Mario nodded in agreement with his brother.  
  
Kirby looked over the paper, inhailed and ate it. He got some stares from the other Smashers. "Sorry, I was really hungry."  
  
"We're all hungry." Zelda said. She turned and paid her respects to the grave and left the room, heading for the kitchen with Kirby on her heels.  
  
---The Dark and Spooky Place---  
  
The cloaked figure watched as the Smashers ate their food slowly. He gave out a evil laugh and dismissed the image. The blue orb began to fill up with clouds and the figure muttered another curse or spell. The orb showed the face of Zelda. "Ah ha, and her fear?" It asked, the orb then showing a picture. The figure laughed. "What a common fear. I better get ready." And with that, it waved its hand, making the blue orb disappear. The cloaked figure headed out of the room, humming a very familiar nursery rhyme...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hehehehehehehehe, sorry this was so short. Anyway, Hallway A is for the SSB smashers. Hallway B is for the SSBM Smashers. XD 


	6. Fear of Spiders

Disclaimer: I don't own it...sad?  
  
A/N: I'm...writing?! HOLY SHIP! THIS IS AMAZING!!! WHAT MAGICAL DEVILARLY HAS BROUGHT ME TO WRITE CHAPTER 6 OF FEAR ITSELF!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Um...Fanfictiondotnet is pissing me off...No script format storys anymore?! THEY ARE BASTARDS!!!! I WRITE THE BEST IN SCRIPT!!! Hehe...Bastards...Sounds like Bassturd...Bass Turd...haha...yeah...It's 6:20...so what... Sorry it took so long...I just lost the "Fear Feeling"...The 1st 3 chapters were done in the same DAY...so i guess i wore myself out...hehe...I SHALL FINISH THIS!!!...Or...atleast try...  
  
---Smashers Dead! BAWHAHA-  
Young Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness, Roy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand (?)

**_Fear Itself  
Chapter 6: Fear of Spiders_**

---Hallway B, if you'd like to know---  
  
Zelda walked down the hallway towards her room. Even though the Smashers didn't approve of her going alone, she forced her way past them. She was very tired wants to go to sleep and didn't really care what they had to say now. She turned the corner and faced her room. "Zelda..." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around quick and went to face to face with...oh the tension...Link!  
  
Zelda let out a giant sigh then glared up at Link. "Don't scare me like that!" Link dropped his head. "Why are you here? I thought you were in the living room."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, his glance never leaving the ground. "Now that My friends are being killed, I can't take any chances! I don't wanna lose you too!" (A/N: Let me just put it here, I have only play 2 Legends of Link games, that mask one and Wind Waker...and let me tell you, I NEVER got too far...well...Wind Waker I got stuck in the Gods Tower...Um...Sorry, but Link/Zelly stuff is weird for me to write!!!)  
  
"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I wont get stucked in by this fear thing." Zelda say, lifting Link's head. "If they are killing people by their fears, I have a trump card!" She said, with a laugh. Link look at her with confusion and she sighed. "Sheik's fear isn't the same as mine. If I transform into her, she won't be afaird of what my fear is!"  
  
Link nodded. "Yes, thats true...but still, I don't want to take any chan-"  
  
His words were cut off by a large ape slamming into him, chased by a very angry Koopa. "DK!!! I WANT MY ROLLING PIN BACK, NOW!!!!!" Bowser yelled as DK, with Link enbedded in his chest turned the corner, and holding a very lumpy rolling pin. Zelda laughed, even though in her heart, she was afraid for her and everyone's else futures...  
  
---Later that night, Zelda's room!---  
  
Zelda was sleeping soundly in her bed when she heard something in the back of her mind. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. She looked around the room with worry. Zelda was a very deep sleeper, and what she heard wasn't loud at all. It just sound like humming a song. "It was, just a dream." She told herself, before lying back down. As her head hit the pillow, she heard it again. Clearer this time. She sat back up. "What was that?" She asked into the darkness. Nothing. No sound but the sound of Zelda's own breathing. "I'm getting paranoid." She said, lying back down. Once again she heard the song, but this time, it sounded like it was right next to her. She could make out the words.  
  
"The Itisy-bitsy spi-"  
  
She heard enough. Zelda sat up and lauched a Din's Fire in the general direction, and the small orb exploded, lighting up the entire room. Zelda saw a dark figure, even with the light from the Din's Fire, loaming over her bed. She let out a scream and threw her covers onto the figure. The light fadded and she was in darkness again. The princess reached for the lamp, but the light refused to turn on. From deep within the darkness, a cold laugh was heard.  
  
"Heh, all that fuse over a song for little kids? You must really hate my singing." There was a laugh. "No, you fear spiiiiiiii-" The voice seem to turn to a whisper in the wind.  
  
"WHO'S THERE!" She yelled. Her thoughts were racing through her head, but two kept jumping out at her. The first was, she was the killers next target, the second was she must transfrom into Sheik. After what felt like an entirety, she fianlly asked again, "Who's there?" No answer. Zelda thought that she must take this chance to turn into Sheik. As she was standing up, she felt a very slight tickle on her bare foot. It felt just like cold rushing air, and she ingored it. But then she felt more little tickles over her body and it felt like little cotton balls moving up her legs, arms, and down her neck. She reach down and, to her surpirse, pick up the air/cotton ball. Once doing it, she knew all to well what it was she was holding. Her eyes widened, although in the dark no one could see. "SPIDERS!!! SPIDERS!!!" Zelda yelled, shaking her body and limbs furiously. This made the little furry dudes more then a bit peeved at this woman. The next sensation Zelda felt was little pinches. The spiders were bitting her.  
  
Zelda let out a ear-piercing yell, as the cold voice began talking. "The fear, the fear! I love it when humans cry in fear. I love this feeling, watching others suffer. It delights me!" The voice began letting out a laugh that chilled the very air itself. "The time to face your fears is ov-" The figures words were cut off as five sharp needle-like objects flew into its chest. "Argh!" It screamed in pain, falling onto one knee.  
  
"I'm afraid that I'm not afraid of what Zelda is a afraid of!" A deeper, different voice said. (A/N: I like that sentance.) The voice was Sheik's. "I will not forgive you for killing my friends, and now it's your turn to die!"  
  
"Really?" Was the answer. "Death, pain, fear! I love it! I crave for it!" The figure said, standing up. "Come now! Kill me! KILL ME NOW!" He let out another laugh before the room was filled with a frezzeing cold burst of air. Sheik was being blown back by the power of the wind. She fell onto her back with a thud, right into her slidding glass door, and then felt a sharp pain in her chest. "You may not be afraid of Spiders, but you are afraid of death, like all humans are." The figures removed the knife it had just stabbed Sheik in the chest with and looked at the blade. It was soaked in blood. "The time to face your fears are over." It said, licking the blade clean of crimson. "Now, you must die." The dark figure then began to stab Sheik over and over, till her entire chest was pierced and dripping blood. And, as soundless as the person entered, he left.  
  
---The next day---  
  
Link stood outside Zelda's door, holding a tray of food. He knocked two times. "Zelda! Zelly! Are you up yet!" No answer. "Hey Zelda!" He said, knocking again.  
  
"Hey! Keep it down!" Peach said, sticking her head out from her room. She lived right across the hall from Zelda's room. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
"It's almost one!"  
  
Peach stared at Link long and hard before asking, "So?"  
  
Link sighed and wondered why Zelda even liked to hang out with a girl like that. "Zelda?" Hey turned her doorknob and noticed it was unlocked. "Zelda! I'm gonna come in, so if your naked..." He stopped as dirty thoughts went threw his head but shook them off. He threw open the door and walked in. "ZELDA!" The food fell to the floor as he rushed over to the princess. Peach stuck her head in and upon seeing the sight, let out a scream that, if any of the smashers were still sleeping, would have woke them up and scared them into next week...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: (Staring at what he just wrote) ...Wow? Sorry that was short...this small burst of blood and gore just came from no where...I don't know why I even started writing Chapter 6! Ooooooh well. n.n


	7. Fear of Fire

Disclaimer: Nope...not mine.  
  
A/N: (Sniff) PSO!!! I MISS THEE! Now, the dawn will come again. But what have I got, what has it taugh me? I can still see the light! I LOVE P...s..o...hmm...okay talking to much. Um...People are dying. In this chapter you will learn more about the killer! Just a little bit. It will make sense in a later chapter.  
  
---Smashers Dead!---  
Y. Link, Pichu, Gannondork, Ness, Roy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand (?), Zelda

Fear Itself

Chapter 7- Fear of Fire  
  
---Dark spooky place---  
  
The dark figure stood infront of his blue orb, watching the Smashers. "Heh, Zelda's dead. Now Link has a bigger fear." He mutter, waving his hand over orb. The face of Jigglypuff appeared and the figure smiled. "Yes, that's an odd fear. But I can get her at any time." It waved its hand again and Mr. Game & Watch's image appeared and was quickly dismissed. The faces of Nana and Popo appeared and the figure let out a cold laugh. "Prefect! Thats the best! I _must_ get them!" The figure turned away from the orb but quickly looked back. His eyes fell upon one of the Smashers off in the back, his vessel. "Hmm...Prehaps it's best I fake my death now, unless I wanna risk being discovered."  
  
"Master?" Came the low voice of the figure's servant, C. "Fake your death? How would you do that?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I noticed that about two to three of the Smashers have the fear of Fire. I can just have my vessel go with them, then have you kill them." The figure said, smirking.  
  
"Bu-But, I can't make people's fear come true like you." C answered.  
  
"I know, I want you to distract them with the normal tricks, Cold wind, taunting and stuff, what you can do. When they see you, I'll just use my vessel to burn them to the ground." The figured moved close up to his dark servant and pulled him close to his face. "You'll need to pull me out of the fire. If my vessel dies, I die! I still need to kill more before my power is back and I can return to my normal body. If _I_ die, **you** die."  
  
C nodded and his master rushed off into the darkness of his lair. He waited until he was sure his master had gone before asking out loud, "How could he kill me if he's already dea-"  
  
A great voice boomed through-out the dark lair, saying, "I HEARD THAT!"  
  
---Smashers Living Room---  
  
Marth sat on the couch with the paper found in Zelda's room. "He's toying with us." Marth said, crumpling up the paper and throwing it at the ground reading, "Spiders. That is what this woman feared. And her time came to face her fears. Your time is coming too. Twenty Smashers remain." (A/N: If you didn't already know, I'm counting Nana and Popo as 2 differnet Smashers.)  
  
Mario, who sat across from him on a plush chair, nodded in agreement. "And now that Zelda is dead, I'm worried about Link. He's taking this pretty hard."  
  
"How can you blame him. His girlfriend, his mini-self and even his archenemy are all dead now." Marth said, sinking into the couch.  
  
"Maybe we all should start sleeping together in the living room. That way-"  
  
"The kill will still be able to kill his target. Roy was in a room of people...and he still died." Marth said sighing at the thought of one of his best friend's death site.  
  
---Hallway---  
  
Mewtwo made his way down hallway, holding the side of his head. It was pounding and the images of the vision he had last night were flashing through his head. Laughing. Darkness. Heat. Fire. Screams. He couldn't remember it all, but what he does remember is making his brain hurt. "Someone...is going to die in fire..." He muttered without his own knowing. The pain then got worse and he brought both of his hands up his skull and let out a scream in pain. "It hurts...I've never felt this before! ARGH!" He began to run down the hall, smashing into anything unluckly enough to be in his way. Including Yoshi and Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
"WAH!" Was all the two poor smashers could say before getting ran over by, what seemed to them, a crazy giant kitty.  
  
"Ow...Stupid giant cat." Yoshi moaned, standing up rubbing his head.  
  
"I can't move Yoshi." Mr. Game & Watch muttered. Mewtwo had flattened him onto the floor. Yoshi bent down and peeled the 2-D hero off the ground. "Thank you!" He told the dino, he was about to say somthing else when Yoshi cut him off.  
  
"What was wrong with Mewtwo!" He yelled at the way he thought he saw Mewtwo run off in.  
  
"Yoshi..."  
  
"That guy makes me so mad. He thinks just becauses his a psychic cat he can rule the place!"  
  
"Yoshi..."  
  
"I hate him. He's just an evil stupi-"  
  
"Yoshi!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Mr. Game & Watch pointed up at Mewtwo, who was standing behind Yoshi. The green dinosaur was facing the wrong way and now, that he saw the purple cat, he felt as if his very life was now brought down to a few happy moments of living. Even though they wouldn't be very good moments, seeing as the only thing he is looking at, is the evil glaring eyes of a certain pokemon. "I'm a what?" Mewtwo asked, rasing an eyebrow. Before Yoshi could answer, the pain in his head returned. He gripped his temples and let out another yell, louder then the first.  
  
"Is somthing wrong, Mewtwo?" Asked Mr. Game & Watch and Yoshi in unison. Mewtwo nodded but before he could tell them anything, a cold chilling wind blew past the three of them as a dark figure appeared.  
  
C walked up to the three but quickly stopped. "Master!" He said in his mind. "Mewtwo is with them! He could defeat my powers."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm blocking his mind." Came the reply from his master. "He won't be able to do anything."  
  
C nodded and began walking up to the trio. "Fire. You three are afraid of fire!"  
  
"He looks just like-" Yoshi began but was cut off by another gust of wind, this time burning hot.  
  
"Burn in hell." C stated coolly as he made the wind turn into a ring of fire. Mr. Game & Watch tried to yell by his yell was drowned out by Yoshi's own scream. Mewtwo watch in horror, but the pain in his mind was too great and he couldn't help the other two at all. The ring of fire began to close in on the three, melting the vase that was near by. The fire soon rose up, higher then Mewtwo and flooded down upon the group. All three let out screams of pain as the fire began to burn through their flesh and melt their bones. C knew he had to act fast and held up his hand. The flames parted slightly and a charred body ran out. He smiled, knowing that it was his master and he had done his job.  
  
"Should I throw in a dumby body?" Asked C to the smoking figure infront of him.  
  
"No, they will be burned to ashes." With that said, the figure lost control over his vessel, letting the body fall into C. C smirked and in a gust of cold wind, left the hall. The fire continued to burn until both of the Smashers within the flames were nothing but ash, along with a note reading:  
  
"Fire. That is what these three men feared. And their time came to face their fears. Your time is coming too. Seventeen Smashers remain."  
  
---Dark spooky place---  
  
"Where...am I..." Muttered the killers vessel. He looked around the room and saw nothing but darkness. But sleepy-ness overcame him and he slipped into a deep slumber...as the killer took control of his body.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! Lots of infomation was giving away in this chapter! But still so many question remain! Who is the killer? Who is the killer's vessel? Why does the killer need a vessel? Who does C look like? Why was this chapter so rushed? WHO KNOWS!


	8. Fear of Loneliness

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: HAHA!!! The first part of "Fear Itself" is almost over! Like 3 more kills or so...meh, more...alot more...I guess...Also, the killer is a OC, sadly. I gave up on first idea (Pikachu was the killer getting pissed about always being left out and stuff.) and went on a different path...and somehow, It seems to be working! But the killers vessel is still a SSBM and its one of these 3:  
  
1) Mr. Game & Watch

2) Yoshi

3) Mewtwo  
  
A/N: Lets see if you can use clues or something to put together who is the vessel! HAHABAHABAWHAHA! Anyway, after we meet the killers younger sister (Another OC!), The story starts to take a differnet path! HAHAHAHA! Don't like it? Read till I finish Fear Itself, then hope they find out who the killer is. C might be a OC or Crazy Hand. Or maybe...BOTH?! 0.o Hehe. Don't worry, still a few more chapters of death to go.  
  
---Smashers Dead-  
Y. Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness, Roy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand (?), Zelda, Mr. G&M (?), Mewtwo (?), Yoshi (?)  
  
Fear Itself

Chapter 8- Fear of Loneliness  
  
---Dinning Room---  
  
"Are we going to have enough food?" Asked Kirby, pulling him self up so he could look at the cabinets. "We can't get out and that means, we won't have enough food!"  
  
"Yes, we have enough food to last an entire year...That is, unless you eat it all." Samus said, staring at the puffball sad attemped to grab a can of soup. Kirby reached up to the highest row, slip and fall right into the sink, making suds, dishes and water fly everywhere. Samus used her grappler beam to grab one of the dishes, but the others, crashed on the floor. All Sixteen of them. Samus sighed and placed the one saved plate on the table and sat down.  
  
"Oops..." The puffball said, trying to pull himself out of the sink. "Can you help me?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"FINE!" Kirby yelled, yanking himself out of the small sink.  
  
Samus sighed. "Why didn't you just float up there?"  
  
Kirby mouthed those words mocking and floated up to the top row, grabbed a can of soup and floated down. "There, are you happy?!"  
  
Samus was about to say something witty, but was cut off by Marth. "Samus, we need to talk. Come to my room when your ready, but hurry." Marth said, before walking off.  
  
"Oh, I think he likes you!! HAHA!" Kirby laughed as he tried to open the can. "Stupid lid!" He said, before taking out his hammer and smashing it, sending red juice flying everywhere. Kirby's pink body was now a deep crismon. He licked his lips and smiled. "Tomato!" He said, before starting to lick the entire dinning room clear of tomato juice. "Samus, you should really try this! It's always better when I open it like this!" But no answer came. Kirby stuck his head up from his licking fest to see no trace of the bounty hunter. "Samus? Oh well!"  
  
---Marth's room---  
  
Samus opened the door to her friends room to see Marth, Peach, and the Ice Climbers talking. "I'm here." She said, closing the door.  
  
Popo smiled at Samus and jumped up. "Yey! Now we can show you what we found out."  
  
"Found out?" She asked puzzled.  
  
Marth stood up and handed her the paper found at Zelda's murder site. "Look."  
  
"I've seen it already..." She said, sadly.  
  
"No, look closely. See the handwriting?" Marth said, pointing to the words.  
  
Samus nodded. "It looks just like the ones we've been finding."  
  
Peach shook her head and handed her another paper. "Look, the handwriting is differnt on this one." She said, handing Samus the one found at the most recent murder scene.  
  
Samus looked closely at both and saw what they ment. "It looks like the one we found at Master Hand's death site."  
  
"That means, we think there are two murderers!" Nana told Samus.  
  
"That, or the killer changes writing styles for every other murder..." Popo added.  
  
---Dark spooky place---  
  
"Haha, yes, thats dramatic irony for you." The cloaked figure said, watching the five Smashers have their talk. "C, they've figured out that there are two killers."  
  
"Well, yes, that's true, right?" C asked. His voice was far off in the darkness.  
  
"Your only there to take out the bigger targets, like Master and Crazy Hand. Until I get my power back." The figure replied. His hands began to glow a bright blue, then purple. The aura then fadded to blackness, as the figure smiled. "And that should be very soon. Speaking of Crazy Hand..." He paused, turning around to where he thought C's voice was coming from. "What did you do to him? They never found his body."  
  
"I put him to good use." C said, with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Well, good night guys." Came the voice from Popo.  
  
"See you Popo! Bye Nana!" Peach replied as the two Ice Climbers left. "I don't think it was a good idea to let them leave..."  
  
"Hmm...Yes, now is prefect! C! I am leaving to get my next kill." The figure said, turning away from the orb of light. "I want to test my renewed powers."  
  
"Need me to do anything?" C asked.  
  
"Not now...Wait...Haha...Yes I have and idea. I'll tell you when i return." The figure said, laughing a cruel laugh as he disappeared.  
  
---Hallway B---  
  
Popo and Nana were walking towards their room they shared together. "Do you really think there are two killers?" Popo asked Nana.  
  
Nana turned to her brother and replied, "Yeah...or maybe their trying to throw us off tra-"  
  
**POW!**  
  
Nana was knocked onto her back and moaned. "Ow...Falco?"  
  
"Sorry." Falco said, lending a hand to lift Nana up, which she gladdly accepted. "I was too busy thinking to watch where I was going..."  
  
"Whats on your mind Birdbrain?" Popo asked, looking up Falco.  
  
Falco, normally, would have punched the person who called that since it was always Fox or Bowser, but they were too young for him to just punch...wait, no, he's punched them before.  
  
**WHACK!**  
  
Popo fell on his back, with a big black eye. "Oooow...HEY! What was that for!"  
  
Falco smirked. "No one, not even little kids, can call me that and get away with it." He said, brushing path Nana and Popo. "I have to go, I'm, uh, busy!" Falco lied, dashing off around the corner.  
  
Popo stood up with a angry look on his face. "Stupid featherhead! If he wasn't a giant turkey already, I would tar and feather him!" He yelled in the direction Falco ran off. Nana giggled, grabbed Popo's hand and continued walking towards they're room.  
  
---Popo and Nana's room-  
(A/N: This might be a little hard to understand. If you don't understand it, in your reveiw, tell me and I'll explain it better in the A/N next chapter.)  
  
Popo opened the door and stepped into their dark room, muttering about Falco. "Hey sis, I'm going to go to bed. If you stay up, don't make to much noise, ok?" No answer. Popo rolled his eyes and turned around. "Nana! Did you hea-" He stopped and saw that there was nothing behind him. No Nana, No door, no anything. "Nana?" He asked, but the only form of an answer was the darkness grew darker.  
  
"Popo! Popo, where did you go!" Nana's voice was faint, but he heard it.  
  
"Nana! I'm over here." He replied. As he began to walk around, he was knocked down by a gust of cold wind.  
  
---Nana's vision---  
  
"Popo? Was that you?" Nana asked, as she made her way through the darkness. "This can't be good..." She said, turning around to see a dark figure hovering over her.  
  
---Popo's vision---  
  
"AAAH!" Popo noticed that scream, it was Nana's. "Nana! Whats wrong!"  
  
"She's crying." Came a voice from behind Popo. He turned around to see the cloaked man, standing infront of him. "She's crying because you left her."  
  
"I did not!" Popo yelled at the man. "You must have-"  
  
"Killed her?" Popo's eyes grew large but before he could do anything else, the figure said, "No, I didn't kill her...not yet. You left you. You forgot her."  
  
---Nana's vision---  
  
"What did you do with my brother!" Nana yelled at the figure floating over her.  
  
"Me?" The figure laughed. "No, I did nothing. He left you behind."  
  
"What? No, he wouldn't leave me...he promised he never would...not again..." She mutter looking down at the ground. "You must be messing with my mind!"  
  
The cloaked man laughed. "Yes, I am. But all I'm doing is showing you, the truth. That you are afraid of being forgotton!"  
  
---Popo's vision---  
  
"What are you talking about! I would never leave Nana! I promised her that after our parents died!" Popo yelled at the man. (A/N: Um...yeah...they died...shut up if you know they didn't.) "And she said she would never leave me either!"  
  
"I'm showing you the truth about yourself. Your afraid of being forgotten." The dark figure said, disappearing.  
  
---Popo and Nana's room---  
  
Both Ice Climbers were wondering around the room, their eye's clouded by a mist of darkness, both screaming eachothers names. The cloaked man laughed. "Yes. Call out to each other. You'll never find one another. Never again." He said, snapping his fingers. The black mist around their eyes lifted and they turned towards eachother.  
  
"NANA!"  
  
"POPO!"  
  
Nana and Popo started to run to each other, but right before they could embrace in a hug, the cloaked man floated in between them. "The time to face your fear is over." He said, touching both of their foreheads. A purple light began to glow, and within seconds, both Ice Climbers were on the floor, unconscious. The figure let out a evil laugh. "Now you two can wander in the darkness forever, never to see anyone or anything but darkness ever again!" He dropped the note he left at every scene and disappeared within a gust of freezing air.  
  
---Unknown Area---  
  
_Darkness.  
  
Darkness.  
  
There was nothing here, but darkness. Popo and Nana, wandered through the darkness, looking for each other. "Please, don't leave me alone..." They both muttered to the endless dark._  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Read the top if you haven't already. It explains alot about the chapters to come.


	9. Fear of Water & Ghosts

Disclaimer: Hi. Guess What? They are mine. Yep. They are. And I'm sharing with all of you.  
  
A/N: Sorry, but there isn't much I can do about it being a OC now! Unless I go back and re-write the newest chapters. But the OC is going to be stuck within the vessel body for a while...till about have way through the tournament thingy...which you guys aren't supose to know about...oh well, not like anyone read the top A/N anyway. I have made up my mind, there are only going to be 3 (4 if you count someone who is just told about) OC people. The killer, the killers sister, and the last big bad guy they fight at the end. C isn't really a OC...you'll understand more. And only the Killer Sister stays with the smashers, to tell them what to do. She doesn't do anything...but talk...I know, I don't like OC storys either, but ONLY if it is centered around that person. Like a new smasher comes who is an OC and the story is centered around him/her. I hate those. I like surporting OC's...I also don't like OC X Um...Not OC's...I only said this because I know alot of people don't like OC stories. If anyone has something to yell about, tell me! (Sits down with a pad and pencil) I'm listening...  
  
The "Vessels" Stand:  
  
Mewtwo is in 1st  
  
Yoshi is in 2nd  
  
Mr. G&M is in 3rd  
  
A/N: Just because Mewtwo can make that stuff seen doesn't mean it was him! I could make it G&M and have a great explaination! AHAHA! Becarful when you think guess the vessel!! AHAHAAHAHA!!! (Sees how much he's wrote) Oh man. On last thing: This chapter has alot of jumping around, but we're almost to the end of the first part! Cheer with me!  
  
---Smashers Dead-  
Y. Link, Pichu, Gannondorf, Ness, Roy, Master Hand, Crazy Hand (?), Zelda, Yoshi (?), Mr. G&M (?), Mewtwo (?), Nana, Popo  
  
Fear Itself Chapter

9- Fear of Water & Ghosts.  
  
---Hallway---  
  
Peach walked down the hallway towards the living room. Fox had just infromed them that there was going to be a meeting in the living room about what to do with the killer. "It's pointless..." She muttered to herself. "The killer can get to them even in a full room of people..." The princess contiuned her way down the hallway, unknowing that a dark figure was close behind.  
  
---Computer Lab (Yeah amazing name)---  
  
The compture was a plain white room with stupid pictures pasted on the walls like, "Come on to the web!" with the picture of a spider's web or "Computers can be annoying, but don't get let it get to you!" and had a clown with a baseball bat whacking a computer to bits. There were ten computers, five lined up on each wall. None of the Smashers know why Crazy Hand made this room, since they all have computers with internet conection in their rooms, but no one complained. Using it here was free. And thats why Falco was sitting down at computer five, reading up on fears. "I rather die a grand and amazing death to something like..." he paused and read the first fear he saw."Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia...hmm, sounds scary." Falco said, looking to see what is it ment. "Fear of long words..." He sighed, going to the next fear. "I will be _damned_ if I die to a bunch of Mexicans doing a hat dance..."  
  
---Link's room---  
  
Link sat on his bed, his knees against his chest. Ever since Zelda's death, he hasn't left his room and had just been stareing at the wall for what seems like years. The Smashers had brought him food, but he barely ate any of it and the plates were stacked up on the ground. "Poor Link. Nothing seems to be going his way." Thought a mysterious figure who watch him from outside his window. It was C. "I should just end his sorrow now...But I have another target in mind." He said, with an evil laugh before heading towards the room next to Link's.  
  
---Pikachu's room---  
  
"Kado O Ichi Mai Setto Turn Shuuryoo Da!" Pikachu said, reading his, "Learn the Japanese Terms used in the Japanese YuGiOh DVDs that you just bought of some strang man so you can watch your Japanese YuGiOh DVDs that you bought off some strang man at the mall one month ago and you paid an extra ten dollars for this box which has a very long title but only three pages of terms used in the Japanese YuGiOh DVDs you just bought of some strang man in the mall." book. (A/N: Pikachu's ten dollars if you know what that means! Oh I don't own YuGiOh DVDs either) Pikachu smiled as he moved through his three paged book until he heard a tap at his window. He looked up and saw that it was pitch dark out. "That's funny..." He said, looking at his clock. "It says its 4 PM!" The yellow rat jumped off his chair and walked to the window, but as he reached it...  
  
---Living Room---  
  
"We think they're might be two killers." Marth and Samus said at the same time. The enitire room gasped, two killers?! Two! Thats two too many! (A/N: Everyone is there unless they were mentioned already...or dead.)  
  
"What do you mean guys?! **Two**?!" Luigi exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Look at these notes." Marth said, handing Luigi both the notes he had shown Samus yesterday.  
  
Luigi looked them over and saw that both notes had different handwriting. "Yeah your right. I see what you mean." He said, passing the note to Dr. Mario, who sat next to him.  
  
Dr. Mario stood up and said, "I have some tools in my room that might help use figure out if this is two different people writing." He said, heading out of the living room.  
  
"Wait!" Fox yelled, stopping the doctor. "Someone should go with you." He pointed at the closest person to him, Captain Falcon. "Will you go with him?" Captain Falcon nodded, got up and joined the doctor. After the two left, the TV seemed to turn on magically. They all stared. The TV hasn't been working since Roy's death.  
  
"And thus beigns day four of our attempt to enter the Smash Brothers Homes. For three full days, anyone who dare enter the frontyard was sucked up in a black vortex and fired at the speed of a bullet into a building, about ten miles away." The news reporter said. "Ever since the police received this phone call from the Smasher's head master, Master Hand, police, camera man, and bystanders have been attempting to enter but to now avail. You are now hearing Master Hand's last phone call, but the telephone wires were cut by some unknown force."  
  
"_Help us, please_." Came the voice of Master Hand over the TV. "_There is a murderer, who is killing off the Smash Brothers. I fear he is not human, thus a normal fighter would not help. This killer..., he is listening in on our convastion. You must contact Arina! Her number is 82-" _Static.  
  
And with that, the TV went off. "Was that just...Master Hand?" Jigglypuff asked.  
  
"Yeah, he must have sent a call into the police just before our phone line went out." Explained Bowser. "But what was he talking about?"  
  
"He wanted them to contact someone called Arina...whoever that is." Mario said. "Why didn't he just call her himself..."  
  
"Because the killer would have noticed the number and cut the line. If he isn't human, then a mere call the police wouldn't worry him." Kirby replied.  
  
"We should go check Master and Crazy Hands room! Maybe they have this girls number somewhere." DK said.  
  
"The phone line is still out. Even if we find it, it won't do us any good." Marth told the ape.  
  
"I have a cell phone..." DK answered, holding up a banana shaped phone. Everyone just stared stared at him. "What?"  
  
"And you didn't tell us before?" Asked an annoyed Fox.  
  
"I didn't know it was a cell phone till Peach told me. I thought it was a hard banana that tasted icky." He replied with a goofy smile.  
  
"Where is Peach..." Mario asked, looking around. "Or Pikachu and Falco? The three aren't here."  
  
"Neither is Link." Marth added.  
  
"He's in his room...he hasn't left it since Zelda's murder..." Said Bowser. "Geez, as one of his best friends, I thought you would know that." He laughed, receving a angry glare from the prince.  
  
"Guys, guys! This is no time to fight!" Jigglypuff yelled. "Lets go search their room and find the number!" After that sentance, all of the Smashers in that room, minus Marth and Samus, who went to find the others, headed up towards Master and Crazy's room, the room that no one has ever been in...  
  
---Hallway---  
  
Peach entered the living room. To her surprise, no one was there. "I thought they said they were having a meeting..." Peach said aloud.  
  
"Change in plans, princess." Came the voice of a cold figure who stood behind her. Peach spun around and came face to face with a tidal wave of water. Within seconds, the entire living room was filled to the roof in water. Peach tried to swim towards what she thought was the surface, but her body refused to go. She couldn't swim and she sank to the bottom of the room, her air running out. In her last moments of concisesness, she heard a voice in the back of her head. "You almost drowned as a little girl. Ever since then you've hated everything about the water. But no one is here to save you now. The time to face your fear is over....." And her mind went black.  
  
---Pikachu's room---  
  
Pikachu lied on the floor, eyes wide and full of fear at what he was seeing infront of him. It was a man, but he was completely white. White as a: "GHOST!! GHOST! I HATE GHOSTS!!" Pikachu yelled, getting up and firing a thunder bolt at the ghost. However, the thunder bolt when right through the spector, knocking the yellow rodent on his back. The room turned pitch dark and cold air began rushing over the Pokemon's fur.  
  
"Ghosts! That's a common fear!" Came the voice of C with a laugh. Pikachu looked around him and noticed that all around him, white shapeless things where passing through his walls and into his room and moving towards the shaking figure. "Why would a Pokemon be afriad of ghosts..." Asked C.  
  
Pikachu crawled up into a little ball and start crying. Ghosts have always scared him, even though he knows ghost pokemon. He opened one eye and saw the twisted face of what once looked like a woman, staring back him. Pikachu closed his eyes and wanted it to all go away.  
  
"The time to face your fears is ov- ARGH!" C was about to say his master's trademark line when Pikachu's door flew open. The light flooded the room, making the ghosts to disappear and blinding C. When he could see again he saw that Pikachu was gone. "Damn it!" He yelled, looking around. "Who was that?!" He yelled, but before he could get answer, his mental link with his master went off.  
  
"C, I've finished work here. Are you done?" His master asked.  
  
"Master..." He began. "Someone opened the door and blinded me. Whatever did it took Pikachu and I think they saw me!"  
  
"**THEY WHAT?!**" The loud yell made C shake. "Get out of there, now! They might catch you. We can't take that risk!"  
  
"Understood." He thought, disappearing.  
  
---Living Room---  
  
The cloaked figure was floating over the lake he had just made. "Gah...Damn, our plans have been ruined..." He said, waving his hand. The water disappeared, leaving no signs that there was any form of liquid ever in this room. Peach's body laied on the floor, wet from head to toe. The cloaked figure reached into his back pocket and took out his note and a pen. He crossed out Twelve and wrote Thirteen and tossed the note onto her soaking body and disappeared.  
  
---A Place---  
  
Pikachu opened his eyes slowly. "Am I dead?" He said outloud.  
  
"No..." Came a voice. A nice warm voice. Much differnet then the cold voice he had heard echoing through his head.  
  
Pikachu sat up and saw who had saved him from the ghosts. This room was full of light and it took a while for his eyes to adjust from his dark room. It took him a while, but he noticed who saved him. "Link! You saved me!"  
  
"Well yeah, I live right next door to you. I heard you screaming and I saved you..." Link said looking out his window. "Who ever was after you seems to be gone now."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"You've been out for five hours..." He said, pointing to his clock. It read 9 PM. "So are you okay?"  
  
"I think so..." Pikachu said, standing up. "Thank you for saving my life!"  
  
"Sure..." He replied without turning towards Pikachu. "I wish I could have saved her life too..." Pikachu was about to say something when he was interuppted. "I saw who it was. Who was trying to kill you." He said, turning towards Pikachu. "You might be _very_ surpirsed."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: AHAHAAHAHA!!! That was the weirdest chapter I have ever written to this story. Two kills? Damn...Well only one worked...Poor Peachy...heh...Guess what! C is gonna be reveiled! Or IS he?! Will he be Crazy Hand? Or maybe someone Else?! Rememeber...(Takes out his pad and pencil) I'm listeninig . Oh! And that long word that Falco said? Yeah. It's real.


	10. A Ray of Hope?

Disclaimer: Um...not mine.  
  
A/N: Hiya! Everyone, I want you to meet my Purple Monkey aka Bonzi Buddy!  
  
Purple Monkey AKA Boniz Buddy: Hello!  
  
A/N: Anyway, a few things. Don't worry about Falco's fear since hes not gonna die o.O. Also C is NOT CRAZY HAND!!!!!!!! And it's somone who I bet you would never guess, since it's not a Smasher either!!! But he/she does have a giant hand!  
  
Vessel Tally:  
  
Mewtwo still Leads  
  
Yoshi is gaining  
  
Mr. G&M only have one vote.  
  
A/N: Enjoy this bad chapter.  
  
Fear Itself

Chapter 10- A Ray of Hope?  
  
---Link's room-  
(A/N: Yes the moment you've all been waiting for. Who is C!?)  
  
"It was..." Link started.  
  
"Yeah?!" Pikachi almosted yelled.  
  
"Mag Launcher."  
  
Pikachu said with wide eyes. "Mag Launcher?! Isn't he from one of those forgotten games?" Pikachu asked. Link nodded and picked up a book called, "Games that were not good enough to make it into SSB(M) and you." and tossed it to Pikachu. He opened it and came to a picture of a small boy with red spiky hair and goggles. He wore a white vest over a brown shirit and had brown pants with brown shoes and red gloves. His eyes were a deep blue. All in all, he looked like a mini-roy...if you take away the giant box he wore on his back. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the box."  
  
"Well, I never played the game myself, but I think it's called a Cyframe." Link told the Pokemon. "You wanna see something weird, turn the page to see what his Cyframe looks like." Pikachu did just that and saw what was inside the box.  
  
A giant, white hand.  
  
(A/N: AHAHAHAA! I TOLD YOU WASN'T CRAZY HAND! Just go search, "Evolution Worlds" if you wanna see a picture of Mag.)  
  
---Master and Crazy Hand's room---  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Arina?"  
  
"...NO! STOP CALLING ME!" Click.  
  
Bowser sighed and gave the phone back to DK. "I think we've tried that one already..." Bowser muttered.  
  
Fox flipped through Master and Crazy hand's phone book a few more times for any numbers that had 82. "Try this one. 824-3090." He told DK.  
  
DK punched in the numbers and the voice of a robot came up. "Hello, you have reach, "SLA, Squrriel Lovers Anonymous Hot Line."  
  
"Arina? Is that you? HELLO!!!!!"  
  
"Hello Number 520395." Came the voices of what sounded like soul-less people.  
  
"Let us being the first step to recovery." Said a man. "I am number 1928, and I love squrriels." The sound of clapping was heard over the phone as DK hung up.  
  
"Was that her?" Asked Kirby.  
  
"If Arina is a squrriel, then yes..." DK Answered.  
  
But then, a new sound was heard...the sound of someone crying. "Who is that?" Asked Luigi. They peered into the living room (Master and Crazy Room over looks the living room) and saw Mario weeping over the dead body of what once was Peach.  
  
---Outside the Smasher's house---  
  
Newscrew, police and just random bystanders were running here and there in attempts to enter the Smasher's home. But to no avail, if anything, person OR machine, came too close it was sucked into a vortex and destoryed miles away. "It's useless..." Moaned a Police Officer. "We just can not get in."  
  
"I can get." Came the voice of a woman from behind. The Officer turned to the young lady. She had tan-ish skin, and long dark hair. She wore a robe that was white at the top but as it headed towards the ground, became full of astral signs and pictures of space. In her right hand she held a staff that was pure white, with designs of flowers and vines wrapping around the rod, leading up to a cross like top with a purple jewel in the center.  
  
The lady pushed past the cop and news reporters and headed towards the house. "Who ever that lady is, she is brave." Said one reporter.  
  
The woman entered the front yard as a black vortex appeared. She raised her staff and it gave off a brilliant blast of white light, causeing the vortex to disappear. She then placed the staff back at her side and countined walking to the door.  
  
---Dark spooky place---  
  
The dark figure was sleeping. After all his kills, his body was beging to be wore out. He has just about gotten into a peaceful state of mind when he felt a sharp pain in his gut. The cloaked figure stood up straight. "Wh- What the hell was that!" He exclaimed out loud, looking around the room as if someone had shot a gun.  
  
"What was what, Master?" C, or rather, Mag, asked, standing off in the back of the room.  
  
"My powers...They were defeated..." He paused, then growled. "She must be here! C! We must move into Phase Two, NOW!"  
  
C took a step back. "Phase Two?! But...do you have enough power?"  
  
The dark figure pushed past C and headed out. "I have no idea, but my powers have grown with that lastest kill." He said, disappearing.  
  
---Living Room---  
  
Mario sat there, over the dead body of his girlfriend. The others had tried to comfort him, but he refused any of it. After what seemed like ages, DK took Peach's body away from the sobbing Mario and the two headed towards the indoor garden. A few moments after they left, a knock was heard. All of the Smashers present turned and looked at the door with surpirse. "Wh-Who could that be!" Bowser asked.  
  
The knock was heard again, then again. "Someone should go get it..." Fox said, pushing poor Jigglypuff forward.  
  
"ME?!" She yelled, and got nods as replies. The puffball headed towards the door, but before she could reach it, it flew wide open and the form of a young woman was seen.  
  
Jigglypuff let out a scream and past out on the floor. Kirby ran to his friends aid, and yelled at the figure. "Hey! Who are you!"  
  
"My name is Arina."  
  
---Computer Lab---  
  
Falco yawned and stood up. He has been looking at these fears and phobias for atleast 4 hours and had no luck. He headed out into the hallway only to bump into...Dr. Mario!!! "Hey Doc, whats the hurry?" Asked Falco.  
  
"Well, you see..." Dr. Mario took a moment to explain everything, about the notes, the two killers, the TV turning on (All TV's in the house turned on).  
  
"Oh I see." Falco said, not at all understanding. "So why are you guys in a hurry?"  
  
"It's true! There are two killers!" Captain Falcon stated. "He was able to use his tools or something and discovered that it was writting by two differnet people! I really don't know how thought..."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" Falco said. "Let's go!"  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sorry about that ending...but if I tried to fit all this infomation in one chapter, It will turn into a very rushed chapter, even worse then how it is already. I hope you understand...Now I'm going to go get some soda (leaves).  
  
Purple Monkey AKA Bonzi Buddy: (Very monotone voice) Hello there, lovely readers. I am Bonzi Buddy. I shall take over.

**The Monotone Adventures of D-K **

Once upon a time there was a monkey in the jungle. His name was Donkey Kong, but people called him D-K. One day he lost his ba-na-nas. "Oh-no!" Cried D-K. "I seemed to have misplaced my ba-na-nas!" So D-K rushed a-round the jungle, but to no avial. "My Ba-na-nas are gone!!" D-K cried. So rushed into the city to look for his ba-na-nas. He saw a young wo-man and asked, "Excuse me, little wo-man. I seem to have misplaced my ba-na-nas. Can you help me find them?" D-K knew that it sound-ed very weird to ask a random wo-man where his ba-na-nas were. So the wo-man slapped him and ran-away. "Wah!" D-K cried. "My ba-na-nas are lost! Woe is me!" So D-K returned to his house in the jungle and cried himself to sleep.

**THE END**

Purple Monkey: (Bows) Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. [Insert you name here], would you like to hear it again? Just sign up and become a Bonzi Buddy Gold Memeber to have me learn over 50 more Adventures of D-K!

Dragon's Return: (Walks in) ......

Purple Monkey: Hello friend! It says Hug cure Cancer. (Hugs Dragon's Return) You are now Cancer-free!

Dragon's Return: (Takes out a shot gun and shoots Purple Monkey)


	11. The Prologue

Disclaimer: Hi...not mine...hmph....  
  
A/N: Yeah a few things...(Readers who read the top A/N's groan) Shut up.  
1) That wasn't the ending! I wish it was.  
2) The Story will have no more killing like you saw in chapter 1-9...Yes, it is no longer a "Horror" story...Boo-hoo... It will become an Action/Adventure/ um...something, later. Or maybe, I'll just write a new story for the second part. We'll see.  
3) I can't write this story without adding humor...DAMN IT!!! 4) After this chapter, I'm taking a break to try and work this humor stuff out of my system in my Weakest Link story.  
5) I forgot all about Luigi and his fear...It WAS supose to be ghosts...damn it... AHAHAHAA! Oh...this is gonna turn into a 'AU' story, much later though. Want preveiw of what I mean? Hehe.  
6) Romace?! With an OC?! Eww...I hate OCxNon OC's, but I never would flame them. I just wouldn't read em.  
7) The killer's vessel is gonna be seen next chapter.  
8) ...We're gonna be leaving The nintendo platform for this story...so hold on!  
9) What the biggest Clue that it was Mag? Go back and read Master Hand's death again, then look at a picture of Mag.  
  
Fear Itself

Chapter 11- The Prologue  
  
---Living Room-  
(A/N: Yes, it only took 10 Chapters before the Prologue...n.n)  
  
"My name is Arina." Said the woman, stepping into the house.  
  
"Why should we believe you?!" Bowser bellowed.  
  
Arina shrugged. "You're just going to have to trust me, Bowser."  
  
"You know my name?!" Bowser asked shocked.  
  
She nodded and replied, "Master Hand told me alot about all of you. Bowser, Fox, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi." Arina stepped inside. "Now, shall I explain whats going on here, or do you want me to leave."  
  
"Please tell us!!!" Fox nearly screamed.  
  
Arina smiled, sat down and began her long story. "I come from a long line of magicains within my family. They had a speical name for the magic they used, but I never learned what they were called. Anyway, my grandfather discovered this magical staff, The Staff of Light, one day while doing research." She said, holding up the white rod in her right hand. "It past to my father, but he refused to stay a magicain and sealed it away. One day, I opened the door by mistake and I found the staff. It showed me a vision of some sort, and my father said to ignore it. But it kept getting stronger and stronger till, one day, I left with my brother to go to the where the vision had told me. When we arrived, we fought a giant purple wolf (A/N: -Cough- Um...know what it is? XD) who dropped another staff. My brother took it and left me. I never saw him again. When I told my grandparents, ones who still were magicains, they told me that it was The Staff of Darkness (A/N: Creative names eh?), which was full of evil. It took over his mind, and soon it consumed his body in darkness..."  
  
"That's all well and good." Kirby said, holding Jigglypuff. "But what does it have to do with us?"  
  
"My brother is the killer, Kirby. His body was destroyed, but his spirit found refuge within a boy named Mag Launcher. Mag came to a Smash Brothers Trial, and when he lost, my brother was able to take full control over him during his drepressed state. My brother comanded him to return his staff, which was under my faimly's control at the time. Mag gave it my brother, who was now living within the darkness of his own heart." The Smashers listened on with confused faces as she countined. "My brother needed to get living people's engery in order to return his own body to him, through the only way he knew how, killing. He decided that, since his spirit was at the moment bound to Mag, he should start killing off the people that he hated, you guys. First, my brother erased Mag's memory and called him 'C'. C stood for Cyframe. He left Mag's body and took over one of the Smash Brother's body. The first one he saw." (A/N: And just how does she know all this? Um...just go with it n.n''')  
  
"So one of us has a spirit of a dead guy who is bent on killing us all living inside us?" Asked Luigi and his answered was nod.  
  
"My brother's vessel knows he or she is the vessel He or She wanted to get revenge upon all of you, which is why his spirit was attracted to them, however, who my brother chose, I do not know. When I sensed the first death, I left my home and got here as fast as I could. But I sense my brother's power is growing and soon he will have his old body back."  
  
"How do we stop him?" Asked Fox.  
  
"I'm not to sure."  
  
---Hallway-  
(A/N: Is it all coming together?)  
  
"Pikachu, is anyone out there?" Link asked Pikachu, as the little mouse stuck his head around the corner.  
  
Pikachu peered down the dark hallway. He only saw the light of the moon, coming through a window at the far end of the hall. "I don't see anyone." Pikachu told the swordsman, and they began to walk down the hallway towards the living room. "Do you think the others are okay?"  
  
"I hope so..." The two of them walked quickly and quitely down the hallway.  
  
Just as the disappeared into the shadows, Marth and Samus arrived at Link's door. Samus knocked and asked, "Link? Are you there?" No responds. "Link?" She asked, pushing in the door. The light was on, but no one was inside.  
  
"That's funny..." Marth said, entering the room. "He's not here..."  
  
"Look! On his bed! It's a note!" Samus said, running to pick up the note. Marth prayed that it wasn't the type of note he thought it was, and to his relief, it wasn't. "It says that the killer is Mag Launcher..." Samus told the prince.  
  
"Really?! So that means, Link isn't dead!" Marth cheered.  
  
"Let's go tell the others." Samus said, leaving the room followed by Marth.  
  
---Living Room---  
  
"You have no idea?" Asked Kirby. "But...but...Then are we all just gonna die?"  
  
Arina shook her head. "No. My brother knows I'm here, so he will move into his second phase." She said. "He will bring us into the darkness of his heart, were he will finish us off one-by-one, until his body is at full power...but that is only if he has killed enough people..."  
  
"Which I have!" All of the Smashers in the room looked around for where the voice came from. "Don't bother looking for me, you'll see me soon enough."  
  
The room began to fill with swirling black smoke and fog. It started from the center of the room, and began to spread all through-out the living room, the hallways, the rooms, until the entire Smash Brothers House was covered in a black mist.  
  
---Unkown Area---  
  
Link opened his eyes. The last thing he had remembered was a blast of black smoke and Pikachu letting out a scream. Was he dead... "Ugh..." He stood up and looked around. He saw Marth, Samus, Bowser, Kirby, Fox, Falco, Luigi and a strange woman looking up at a figure who was surounded in darkness. Link took a few steps closer and noticed who they were staring at.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: AHAHA!!! Yes...I am so evil. We've got more question now! Why are those nine the only ones who survived that black mist? Who are they staring at?! WHO IS THE KILLER'S VESSEL!!! ITS TIME TO FIND OUT!!!!! After a short break. Oh, BTW, Sorry it was short  
  
Purple Monkey: You are a bad au-thor.  
  
Dragon's Return: Shut up. I thought I killed you.


End file.
